Moon Goddess of War?
by ocramed
Summary: After dealing with the Black Moon Family, a mishap sends Sailor Moon further back in time, where she meets Kratos, the would-be God of War...right? A SM/GoW crossover ONLY! One shot. Complete.


**The Moon Goddess of War? – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM and GoW series belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story.**

**Special Note: This is strictly a Sailor Moon/God of War crossover…**

**Author's Note: How would Sailor Moon do if she took the place of Kratos, the Greek god of power, when he went on his revenge killing spree? Let's find out. Oh, and C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

It was the age of the gods when Kratos, born of Sparta, looks on down upon the Aegean Sea. He was tired of this life as the servant of the gods of Mt. Olympus. And even though Kratos was successful in his task, the sacrifice of that he underwent was great…

And now, it was time to close this chapter in his life, and start a new one.

"You will look after my wife and daughter, yes?" Kratos said, as he glanced at his companion.

Usagi Tsukino, who still didn't understand how she managed to get caught up in past events managed to nod her head. While traveling outside normal space and time, returning from the Crystal Tokyo era, after the Black Moon Family crisis, the Moon Princess got caught up in a temporal wake and ended up in this past era. In fact, she landed smack dab in the middle of a siege of a village, led by Kratos himself…

FLASHBACK!

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon said, as she twirled around, and discharged a giant heart that bowled over the Spartans. She had considerable power, but, for some reason, only her first set of abilities were accessible at the moment, leaving her just stronger and tougher than the average female of her body type. Thankfully, Sailor Moon still had her skills and experiences to rely upon at the moment.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled one of the men, as they were forced backwards.

"That's what you get for trying to murder people, you bastards!" Sailor Moon said. "There is no need for this-"

"WRONG!" Kratos yelled, as he whirled his "Blades of Chaos" around him, and nearly cut the Moon Princess in half.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she barely leaped out of the way.

"Female or not, you will be DEAD for interfering my righteous cause-!"

"Kratos, no!" said a woman, as she ran outside one of the homes within the village.

Furious for being interfered with, Kratos whirls around to deliver a lethal blow to the interloper.

Sailor Moon sees this.

With one last effort, the Moon Princess took off her tiara from her head.

"Moon Tiara…Action!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she through what appeared to be a glowing disk.

FWOOSH!

FWACK!

Her aim being true, Kratos is rendered unconscious, even as the Moon Princess' tiara flew back into her hand.

"Kratos!" the woman said, as she seems to comfort the Spartan.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon rises to her feet, and faces the Spartan army.

"I will say this once: leave, or be dusted," Sailor Moon said.

The Spartans looked at each other, wondering what to do next…

"GO!" Sailor Moon yelled, as her voice is amplified by her "Supersonic Waves Attack".

"Run for it!" said the Spartan captain, as he and his compatriots ran off.

Satisfied, Sailor Moon turns towards Kratos and the woman, whom she would later learn to be his wife, and sighs.

"What am I going to do now?" Sailor Moon said.

Meanwhile, on Mt. Olympus, Ares, the God of War, sneers.

"What am I going to do now?" Ares yelled, as he slammed his fist onto the table. He then looked at his companion.

"This is your entire fault! You brought an 'illegal' player into our game!"

"I merely substituted a piece," said Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, as she made a move on her and Ares' marble chess board. "Besides, if anyone cheated, it is you by placing Kratos' wife and child into harm's way on purpose."

"Grrrr!"

"But don't worry, my dear brother. Now that it is my turn to use Kratos, you may put up all the obstacles in his way, as you see fit."

"Oh, I will, 'sister'," Ares growled. "Count on it!"

Using an oracle, Athena gives Kratos and Sailor Moon a quest. In exchange for helping Kratos redeem himself for being a warmongering bastard, Athena would help Sailor Moon find a way home. Thus, two unlikely companions begin what would become a harrowing experience…

"Ahhhhh!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she held unto Poseidon's pet Hydra in the pouring rain, while on a ship that had crashed on the shores of Greece, on the Aegean Sea. Unfortunately, the term "pet" was a misnomer, considering the fact that the Hydra was giant sea-serpent.

"SKREEEEEE!" the Hydra screeched.

"Keep him distracted!" Kratos yelled, as he attacked the Hydra's underbelly with his blades.

"But it's so HARD-!"

On the plus side, with the sudden crop of undead warriors laying siege to the ship, Sailor Moon's powers did prove to be useful.

Surprisingly, although the Hydra was the Olympian God of the Seas, the creature was strangely acting on its own, which is why Poseidon, upon reaching the Altar of Poseidon, gives his blessing to dispatch the creature.

"I give you my rage, you two," Poseidon said. "Use it to end my pet's reign of terror! The Hydra must be put down!"

"Awww," Sailor Moon said sadly. "Just like in that American film, 'Old Yeller'."

"…What?"

"As you wish, Lord Poseidon!" Kratos said, ignoring is companion's usual inane ramblings.

And thus, both Kratos and Sailor Moon get "The Triton of Poseidon", which allows the pair to call upon the concentrated fury of a water-based attack in the form of "solidified" water, similar to Sailor Neptune's "Deep Submerge Attack", which can inflict potent damage to the attacker…

"SKREEE!" the Hydra screeched, as Sailor Moon delivered a new attack…

"Raging Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she released a giant heart. This time, the attack was laced with the fury of a certain sea god…

BA-THOOM!

The attack destroys the Hydra. Miraculously, its victims comes flying out of the stomach of the beast.

BLOOSH!

"Ew!" Sailor Moon said, as she made a face. "Gross!"

"Thank the gods!" said the sea captain. "You've saved us!"

"Be thankful that your pathetic lives deem worthy of saving!" Kratos sneered.

"Oh, be nice," Sailor Moon chided.

"Humph!"

After a night of merriment, which scarred Sailor Moon, after accidentally walking in on Kratos and his two lady companions, Athena sends the pair to Athens, in order to stop Ares from personally laying siege upon the city. Getting through the gauntlet of undead warriors, minotaur(s) and giant trolls was one thing; getting a new power by way of combat was an entire matter.

"I have been charged to grant you two the 'Gaze of the Medusa," said Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. "However, you will have to fight for it…"

A snake's rattle could be heard in the darkened corners of the temple.

"Oh, gawd, no," Sailor Moon cried out. "Don't tell me there's a Gorgon around…"

A Gorgon (sometimes called a "Medusae") emerges from the darkness.

"I won't," Kratos said, as he gripped the handles of his blades.

"I told you not to tell me! Sheesh!"

Nevertheless, the Gorgon was dispatched, thanks to a nearby mirror and blind luck, and the pair received the creature's power. Well, Kratos got its head, while Sailor Moon had gotten its gaze…

"Gaze of the Moon…FREEZE!" Sailor Moon yelled, even as a Minotaur rushes her.

ZAAAAAAPPPPPP!

The Minotaur slows down before petrifying into stone.

"Cool!" Sailor Moon said.

"Humph," Kratos said, as he smashes his own opponent into dust. "Let's go find Ares, and end this madness…"

After a visit from an oracle from Athena, Kratos and Sailor Moon make it into the heart of Athens, where they see a giant Ares toying with the army of the city state.

"My gawd," Sailor Moon said, as she watched a gigantic Ares lay waste to the Athenian army. "How can anyone do this?"

"Since when do gods need a reason to justify their actions?" Kratos said with a smirk. "Come, with a mission to complete."

Sailor Moon nods her head, as she follows Kratos into the heart of Ares' madness…

As the adventures of this unlikely pair continues, they run across various temples dedicated to the gods of Olympus. And after meeting the challenges of the gods, Kratos and Sailor Moon is given special powers, such as the power of Zeus, for instance...

"Kratos-kun?" Sailor Moon said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Kratos said with annoyance.

ZAP!

"Hey!"

"Heeeheee…"

Eventually, the pair wound up rescuing an oracle of Athena from a nest of harpies.

"So, Athena has sent a blood thirsty warrior and a time-lost moon princess," the oracle said with a smirk.

"Could you cover yourself, or something?" Sailor Moon distractedly. She had to admit that this particular oracle was very attractive…

"Honestly, why do the women of this era allow themselves to be 'objects' for men's pleasures?"  
"I have no problem with women in any era," Kratos replied.

"That's because you're too busy killing and maiming people," Sailor Moon said. "Honestly, that grave digger we passed up is right about one thing: we continue to be reckless, we'll risk getting killed because of you, you know!"

"May I speak?" the oracle said. "As a servant of Athena, I was commanded to direct you to find Pandora's Box."

"Huh?" Kratos and Sailor Moon said in a confused manner.

"Um, this box contains the power you will need to stop Ares from his actions," the oracle said. "You must travel to the Desert of Lost Souls to get to the Temple of Pandora. But be wary; you must convince the Sirens within that desert to guide you there directly."

"How would we know how to find them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They are sirens; you will know…"

And with this information, and after escaping the city through the sewers, Kratos and Sailor Moon go into the desert that seemed to be an alternate realm unto itself…

"Well, look what we have here," said one of the floating, ghoulish-looking females that appeared before the unlikely pair. What struck Sailor Moon was that the females had only giant mouths on their collective faces…

"It appears we have visitors," said another siren.

"Has the 'Ghost of Sparta' given us a new sister?" said yet another siren.

"As if!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Like I would ever join you!"

"Oh, just shut-up," Kratos said, as she pulls out his Blades of Chaos. "Just fight them…"

After defeating the Sirens, the pair run through the Temple of the Sirens to get access to a giant blow horn, which Sailor Moon used.

"BLURRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sailor Moon panted, as she coughed and wheezed.

"I bet you're enjoying this," Sailor Moon said.

"Yep," Kratos replied, as he spots the giant figure Cronus approaching him. On his back was a massive mountain, and, at the very top, there was a temple.

"Well, that was quick," Sailor Moon said, as she and Kratos prepared to jump Cronus…

Three days later, Kratos throws Sailor Moon off his back.

"Weeee!" Sailor Moon said, as she lands on her feet.

"I bet you enjoyed being on my back for the LAST THREE DAYS!" Kratos yelled.

"Yep," Sailor Moon said with a grin, before she sees some zombie lumbering towards her. "Ah! Zombie!"

"Hey, now," said the zombie. "At least don't insult me to my face…"

"Who are you?" Kratos sneered.

"I am the guardian of the gate…such as I am," the zombie said. "Like you, I wanted ultimate power, and, well, you see how that goes…"

Pause.

"So now, my job is to burn the dead fools who attempts to gain access to Pandora's Temple. I swear…there ought to be some benefits to this job…"

Nevertheless, the zombie allows the pair to enter the temple, even after telling them of the danger that lurks within…

"Let's see," Sailor Moon said, as she ducked the thrown body while attempting to decipher the riddle, in order to gain access within the Temple of Pandora.

"Hurry up, will you?" Kratos said, as he snapped the neck of a monster. "We're on a quest, here…"

Soon, the pair comes across and altar of Artemis.

"You have done well, thus far, but your journey is NOT over," Artemis said. "For this, I shall grant Kratos my blade, and for my ancestor, my bow. They will be more than enough to slay even a Titan."

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"My bow. You know, us moon goddess got to stick to together."

"…"

"Just take the bow, okay?"

"Ohhhhh…"

Kratos could only shake his head in disbelief.

Sufficiently equipped, Kratos and Sailor Moon would battle hardened demon warriors within the temple. But the pair's ability to work together did much to strike fear within their blackened hearts…

"Who would make these types of traps?" Sailor Moon laments, as she barely avoided a group of buzzsaws that rolled along the floor.

"Don't be such a wimp," Kratos replied.

"Humph."

After acquiring the Key of Daedalus (to unlock any door within) and the Gauntlet of Atlas (to increase one's strength), the Net of Triton (to breathe underwater), the Sands of Morpheus (to increase one's health), the Song of the Muse (to increase one's intuition) and the Kiss of the Naiad (to increase one's magic), Kratos and Sailor Moon ran into a herd of powerful centaur warriors.

"HA!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she let off a volley of arrows made from moonlight, even as Kratos used his sword to stab his opponents. She was perched on a spot within the vast temple floor picking off centaur…

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, as he ducks an intended swing of an axe to his head. "Look out-!"

Sailor Moon turns to see a centaur that managed to sneak up on her.

"I will take you for my wife, Moon Princess!" yelled the centaur.

"But I don't WANT to be a wife of a horse-man!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The centaur lunges at the Moon Princess, and, at the last minute, Sailor Moon ducks, causing the centaur to leap into the fray, where Kratos thrusts the Blade of Artemis into him.

"Urk!" the centaur yelled, as he limps and dies unto the floor.

"Are you harmed?" Kratos yelled.

"So far…yes, but not from the horse-man," Sailor Moon said, as her imagination got the best of her. "Brrrrrrrrr! GROSS-!"

Eventually, the unlikely pair came upon a rather familiar "creature"…

"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon said, as she and Kratos stood in front of a massive door that was being pounded upon from the other side. "If Daedalus was the architect of this place, would the big boss be a minotaur?"

"I neither know, nor care," Kratos said, as he moves into position. "You get up to that log slinger, while I greet our 'friend'."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, as she grabs the Key of Atlas, which was to be use to act as the lever necessary to launch the logs, which would act as missiles. "Ready?"

Kratos nods his head, and-

BLAM!

A gigantic, mechanical Minotaur rushes into the room.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" roared the creature.

"Told you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, shut up!" Kratos said, as he gripped his blade.

After the battle, they arrive at the Altar of Hades, which scared Sailor Moon to no end.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she jumped into Kratos' arms. Kratos, in turn, dumps her on her butt.

THAWK!

"Ow!"

"Nice one," Hades replied. "You two have done well, but you have more tasks ahead of you. Take command of the souls of the dead as your soldiers, and go forth with my blessing…"

A short time later…

"You know, you really out to do this," said Sailor Moon, as the ghosts of maidens fed the Moon Princess grapes while fanning her.

"Where did you get grapes?" Kratos said, as he scratched his chin.

Later, more trouble arrives, but first…

"LUNCH!" Sailor Moon said, as she conjures up a meal with her lunar senshi powers…and a little help from the gods of Olympus.

"Good, I'm starving," Kratos said, as he sits down with Sailor Moon. She lays out a hearty meal for her and Kratos to eat…

"You know, for a dangerous place, the scenery is nice," Sailor Moon said, as she looks out in the open. It was practically clear, sunny and cool, as the winds swept the upper part of the Temple of Pandora…

"I hardly noticed," Kratos replied, as he took a bite of his leg of lamb.

"I see…"

Pause.

"So, what do you want to do, after you are freed from the Olympians' burden?" Sailor Moons said. "I know I can't wait until I get to go home."

"Not sure," Kratos said. "I want to be with my wife and daughter, but all I know is how to fight."

"Maybe, when you get back to Sparta, you could teach the young how to be good warriors like yourself? I mean, you are very experienced in the art of war."

"After what I have done, the only reward that I deserve is death," Kratos said reflectively. "Do not tell me that even the gods can redeem you."

"I don't know about that, but I wouldn't have stood beside you after all this time if I didn't think you could be redeemed, Kratos-kun," Sailor Moon said.

"Humph," Kratos replied, as he spies upon a goat-warrior twirling a double-ended glaive, as it sneers just beyond the threshold of the upper temple.

"Reflection time is over," Kratos said, as he stood up. "It is time to deal with our mission."

Sailor Moon sighed at the thought of dealing with more monsters…

As the unlikely pair's power grew, so did the challenges. However, Kratos and Sailor Moon did achieve their goals…

"We got the box!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Indeed you have," said the ethereal form of Athena. "Now, take the box into the heart of my city, so that the reign of Ares is no more!"

"With pleasure," Kratos said, as he braced himself. "Come on, Bunny, let us not tarry any further…"

Unfortunately, Ares had gotten wind of Kratos and Bunny's success, and, to make a particular point, threw a sharpened building column from Athens all the way to the Temple of Pandora in order to "spear" the Spartan.

SPLURCH!

"Kratos!" Sailor Moon yelled, as Kratos was now stuck to a wall. Harpies swarmed the area to distract the Moon Princess long enough to steal Pandora's Box…

"No!"

"Bunny, come here!" Kratos managed to say. "I'm dying."

"Don't die on me, Kratos!" Sailor Moon cried out. "I can help-!"

"No, Ares' defeat is paramount," Kratos said. "Go after that box, and defeat Ares…"

With that, Kratos dies, fading from view.

"There has to be something that I can do," Sailor Moon said, as she looked out towards the exit of the Temple of Pandora.

"There is," said a voice.

Sailor Moon turns towards the old grave digger.

"Grave Digger?" Sailor Moon said.

"I am much more than that," said the old man. "What do you offer in exchange for the help of the gods? What are you willing to sacrifice that is most precious to you?"

Sailor Moon thinks for a moment…

"My way back home," Sailor Moon said.

"Then, find me back in Athens, and I will grant your wish," said the grave digger, as he fades from view.

Sailor Moon sighs, as she heads out of the Temple of Pandora, wandering if Kratos was worth the effort…

A short time later, Kratos was pulled from a pit that led to the Underworld, thanks to the grave digger. In fact, the pit was where Kratos and Sailor Moon first came across him upon arriving in Athens…

"Bunny!" Kratos said.

"Kratos!" Sailor Moon said, as she hugged her friend.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, it is time to deal with Ares," the grave digger said.

"Who are you?" Kratos asked.

"There are many gods who are interested in what is going on this day," the grave digger said knowingly, as he begins to fade from view. "Know that the gods are on your side…"

"Well, that's that, then," Sailor Moon said. "Step one, we get the box, step two, we open the box, step there….and step four, profit."

"What in Hades' name are you talking about?" Kratos asked.

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Sailor Moon said, as she stretched her limbs. "Let's go…"

With that, the unlikely pair head off towards their destiny, and their fate…

"Woooo," Sailor Moon said, as the opening of Pandora's Box bequeathed her and Kratos the power of the gods. They were now on Ares' footing, or were they?

"Is this the best Zeus can do?" Ares sneered, as crab-like tendril erupted from his back, even as he produced a giant war hammer.

"It's more than enough," Kratos said, as he tossed the Blade of Artemis to Sailor Moon, before getting the Blade of Chaos ready. "You will die by our heads, with the weapons of the gods, particularly yours."

"So be it, Spartan," Ares said. "I can take you two as if you were nothing! RARRRAAAGH-!"

With a war cry, Ares slammed his war hammer down unto the earth, cracking it. The force was strong enough to sink the land into the sea.

Kratos responded by twirling his blades about like a chain saw, while Sailor Moon slammed her blade down unto the ground.

"Moon CRASHING WAVE!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she produces an arc of energy that lanced Ares, even as the god of war was cut down by Kratos' might.

"Arrrgh!" Ares said, as he took on the double damage of the unlikely pair's simultaneous attack. "You'll pay for this-!"

Try, the mighty Ares fought. However, what the god of war could not anticipate was that at this point in time, a Spartan warrior and a Moon Princess knew each other well enough to act as one. Not even Ares' attempt to use Kratos' wife and child could prevent his own demise…

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she unleashed her last attack.

When all else failed, it was Kratos' love of family that proved stronger than his bloodthirst. And it was that love which destroyed Ares once and for all.

"You are defeated, Ares," Kratos said, as he points the Blade of Athena at Ares. Miraculously, it was placed there in plain sight, even as Kratos' lost the Blades of Chaos in his struggles against the war god.

"I can't be!" Ares yelled. "I am the god of war!"

"You're done, Ares," Sailor Moon said, as she lifts Pandora's Box in her dainty hands. "Time to say good-bye."

"What-?"

With that, the box that contained the power of gods begins to suck up Ares' own power.

"You can't do this!" Ares said, as he shrank, even as he became mortal. "I am Olympus-!"

And thus, the siege of Ares, the God of War, ends. Instead of being killed, Ares would become a slave to the Athenians for the rest of his mortal days…

END FLASHBACK!

"Kratos, you don't have to do this," Sailor Moon said. "Ares is paying for his crimes, and you saved all of Athens."

"But my wife and daughter know of my misdeeds," Kratos said. "Better that they know that I died a hero after spending much time as a villain…"

And with that, Kratos prepares to step off over the cliff, and into the Aegean Sea…

"Stop!" said Athena, as she appears.

"Athena?" Sailor Moon said in surprise.

"Why have you come?" Kratos asked. "Have you come to set me free of my shame?"

"Since my brother is no longer the god of war, Olympus has need of a replacement," Athena said. She turns towards Kratos.

"I will relieve you of your memories of your burden, if you return to Olympus as the God of War, unless someone else takes your burden."

"I do not understand," Kratos said.

"She means me, Kratos," Sailor Moon said tearfully. "I sacrificed a chance to go home to save you from Tartarus. But, I am willing the bear your burden, for a second chance at happiness with your family."

"Why would you do this for me, Bunny?"

"Call me a softy, but I want you to have a happy ending. Please, let me have your burden."

"Then…I shall give you my burden."

With that, the memories of Kratos' past deeds transfer to Sailor Moon. At the same time, a younger, vibrant Kratos emerges.

"Thank you, Bunny," Kratos said, as he kisses his friend's hand. "You will always have my friendship."

"Farewell, Kratos of Sparta," Athena said, as she waved her hand. "Go in peace…"

With that, Kratos fades from view, as he was sent to his wife and child…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Athena asked.

"I am not sure," Sailor Moon said. "I wonder…how can my choice go wrong?"

"Then follow the path to Mt. Olympus, and take my brother's place as the GODDESS of war…"

And, it was so.

Years later, in Tokyo, Japan, at the Cherry Hill Temple...

"What do you mean you lost the Moon Princess?" Luna cried out.

"We don't what happened to Usagi, Luna," Makoto said. "She was with us when we left, then…nothing."

"Oh, dear," Artemis said. "What shall we do?"

Mamoru's mind was in a whirl. He cursed himself for pretending to not be in love with his beloved "Usako", but it was only because he wanted her to stay alive…

"Guys, I think I sense a powerful force," Rei said, as she looked at the fires within the open hearth. She had been using her fire readings in order to get a fix on what happened to her friend and Princess…

Suddenly, Ami's computer sounded.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

Ami checked her computer readings, and tracked the source of the readings to the open flamed.

"Guys, I'm picking up something weird," Ami said. "It's getting stronger-!"

FWOOSH!

"Ah!" Rei yelled, as she leans back, even as a face of some kind forms.

"Hey, guys!" said the face, but with a familiar voice. "Am I glad that you okay!"

"Wait," Mamoru said. "That sounds like…"

"Usagi?" Luna said.

"Yep!" Sailor Moon said. "Just stand back for a moment…"

After much hesitation, everyone stands back from the flames…

FWOOSH!

Standing in full Olympian armor, and in an Amazonian-like manner, Sailor Moon appears.

"Boy, am I glad to be back," Sailor Moon said, as she takes off her war helmet. Her hair seemed to be vibrant and glowy.

"So, what's up?"

Everyone in the room was speechless at first.

"…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

And thus ends the tale of the Olympian goddess of war known as Sailor Moon…for now.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Additional Notes: Can you imagine a God of War version of Sailor Moon going against Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 and company? Boggles the mind. Anyway, later...  
**


End file.
